soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Forrester
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Head of Public relations at Forrester Creations | title = | residence = 3197 Holden Drive Los Angeles, California | parents = Ridge Forrester Taylor Hamilton | siblings = Steffy Forrester Phoebe Forrester (deceased) Hope Logan (adoptive) RJ Forrester | spouse = Gabriela Moreno (2005-2006; annulled) | romances = Caitlin Ramirez Amber Moore | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Massimo Marone Stephanie Forrester Jack Hamilton Sharon Hamilton Eric Forrester (legal grandfather) | aunts/uncles = Zach Hamilton Dominick Marone Diana Carter Angela Forrester (deceased) Thorne Forrester Kristen Forrester Felicia Forrester | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Nicole Marone (deceased) Zende Forrester Dominguez (adoptive) Alexandria Forrester Dino Damiano | relatives = | species = }} Thomas Hamilton Forrester is a fictional character from the CBA Daytime Soap Opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. He is portrayed by Pierson Fode. The Charcter was previously played by Adam Gregory from 2010 to 2014 and Drew Tyler Bell from 2004 to 2010; Bell earned a Daytime Emmy as Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series. Thomas is the son of supercouple Ridge Forrester and Taylor Hayes. He has two twin sisters; Phoebe Forrester and Steffy Forrester and a half-brother R.J. Forrester from his fathers marriage to Brooke Logan Forrester. Character creation Casting Between 1998 and 2001, the character of Thomas was played by various child actors. From January 15, 2002 to August 4, 2003 (on a recurring basis), child actor Patrick Dorn was the first non-twin child actors duo to play Thomas.Patrick Down Bio From 2004 to 2005, Drew Tyler Bell began playing ThomasDrew Tyler Bell Bio on a contract. He shifted to a recurring character from 2005 to 2009, and was on contract from 2009 to 2010. He won a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series in 2008. In 2010, it was announced that Bell had been dropped from the part, and that Adam Gregory was to take over the role.B&B Shake Ups: Drew Tyler Bell Out; Adam Gregory In! In December 2013, following Gregory's decreased screen time and removal from the opening credits, fans began to speculate that Gregory was let go from the series. Gregory and a rep for the series confirmed he was dropped to recurring to pursue other acting jobs. A rep for the series confirmed, "Adam is recurring. ... And, he has more scenes to tape later this week." In May 2015, it was confirmed that Gregory was no longer in the role, and a casting call seeking a "handsome, tall, Caucasian man in his 20s with a great physique" to play Thomas was released. In June 2015, it was announced that Pierson Fodé would join the cast in the role of Thomas. Fodé made his debut on July 27, 2015. |publisher=Michael Fairman Soaps, Inc.|accessdate=June 25, 2015|archiveurl=http://www.webcitation.org/6ZZ15nzsg|archivedate=June 25, 2015|location=United States|date=June 25, 2015}} Characterization The character is described "As the extremely attractive and charming heir of Forrester Creations" and "this wide-eyed prodigy is a visionary and famed designer in the making, fully aware that the eyes of the fashion world, as well as every single girl in town, are fixated on his every move".B&B Character Descriptions — Thomas There was brief speculation that the character was going gay;Michael Fairman: Is B&B’s Thomas going to turn out to be gay after all? however this was never a storyline. Bell has stated that this new Thomas will become an exact replica of how his father Ridge Forrester was when he was a young playboy at the beginning of the show. Storylines 1998–2003 When Dr. Taylor Hayes, Thomas' mother, discovered the pregnancy, she attempted to tell Ridge Forrester (his father) in a joyous mood. However once she saw him being seduced by the seductive Brooke Logan once again she nearly lost the baby due to stress. So that Ridge could be happy with Brooke, Taylor told everyone (and Brooke was in on this lie as well) that Thorne Forrester, Ridge's brother, was the father. Shortly after Thomas's birth Taylor saw the unmistakable bond between Ridge and her baby and realized that Ridge wasn't in love at the time to Brooke, so she confessed to Ridge that he was the father. She explained the reasons she went along with the deception. Furious with Brooke, Ridge was overjoyed and declared his love for Taylor and proposed to her and they were then married. Shortly after Thomas, Taylor and Ridge had twins, Steffy and Phoebe At long last, Taylor and Ridge had the child they had always wanted. Thomas' childhood was far from easy, at a young age his sister Steffy was thought to be dead, however was kidnapped. Also, his mother, Taylor was presumed dead in 2002 after being shot by Sheila Carter defending Brooke. After Taylor's death, much to the early dismay of Thomas and his sisters, Brooke took over as parent for the children and married Ridge. 2004–13 Thomas and Brooke end up in a plane crash when they go to promote the Taboo line oversees. They end up stranded, their bodies washed ashore. The whole family are stressing out, and go on an antagonizing search across the seas for them. Brooke engulfs poisonous berries on the island after they have gone two to three days without food and gives some to Thomas. It caused them to dream weird and imagine themselves in an odd dream world. Ridge comes to the rescue of Brooke and his son. Both Thomas and Brooke wonder what happened on the Island, as they experienced weird feelings after eating the berries (they possibly considered that they had sex). Stephanie (always wanting to get rid of Brooke from the family) tells Thomas to lie to everyone and say that he and Brooke had sex on the island, so that Ridge would leave Brooke for Taylor. As Taylor and Ridge are about to get married, Stephanie and Thomas reveal the whole truth (which was eating Thomas alive). Thomas' girlfriend Dayzee (who encouraged him to tell the truth, knowing about the scandal) left him after that. The whole family find it hard to forgive him, but Taylor does and blames Stephanie for the incident. Ridge and Brooke don't forgive Thomas for this, and move him to the Shipping Department of Forrester Creations. Thomas later begins a relationship with Hope (his adoptive step-sister). She was previously in a relationship with Liam Spencer who is now married to his younger sister Steffy. They share a kiss and begin to date, and he proposes to Hope in Mexico she briefly accepts by saying 'its too soon now, but maybe someday it will happen.' After finding out that Thomas had been encouraged to date her by Steffy in order to keep Hope away from Liam, Hope breaks up with Thomas, leaving him hurt because he genuinely wanted to be with Hope. Thomas meets the new designer at Forrester Creations, Caroline Spencer, whom Brooke had hired in order to set her up with Rick. However, Thomas catches Caroline's attention, and they go out on a date. They even kiss while they dance. Thomas and Caroline grow closer, and when she introduces him to her mother Karen, and Karen's partner Danielle, Thomas is at first surprised by Caroline's family situation but accepts it and supports it, which Caroline appreciates and they continue their relationship. Thomas and Caroline begin to get serious, even though Rick is interested in Caroline and intends to steal her away from Thomas. The relationship intensifies as they both spend more time together. However, Caroline is soon jealous of Thomas' ex-girlfriend Hope, who suddenly (thanks to Rick) is single. The chemistry between Hope and Thomas start stirring up trouble for Caroline and Thomas' relationship which Rick starts taking advantage of, by instigating Caroline's jealousy towards Thomas' ex flame Hope Logan. Thomas' mother Taylor begins an affair with Eric and uses this to get Eric to make Thomas Vice President. Rick is angered by this but Eric orders Rick to include Thomas on everything at Forrester Creations and to work with him despite their differences. Rick begins spending most of his time at Dayzee's with Maya. The first quarter numbers come in and they are terrible due to Rick's ideas. Rick is not present at the meeting and Thomas uses this to convince Eric to support Thomas' idea of going into new trends but during his presentation Brooke comes out in her lingerie and convinces Eric to relaunch the highly successful Brooke's Bedroom, which he does much to the dismay of Thomas, Steffy, and Taylor. Thomas was said to have joined Steffy, Taylor and Ridge in Paris during fall 2013. 2015– Thomas (Pierson Fodé) returns in July 2015 to attend his cousin Aly's (Ashlyn Pearce) funeral and decides to stick around to support Steffy who is riddled with guilt being responsible for Aly's death. He wants to rejoin the design team at Forrester Creations but Ridge is accuses him of not putting his all into his designs and wanting a handout because he is a Forrester. Meanwhile, Thomas questions Caroline's relationship with Ridge because of the dramatic age difference. References Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Bold and the Beautiful Category:Forrester family